


It's Just You and Me, and Our Allies

by razzlenator



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hunger Games, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Laith, Langst, M/M, Major Character Death(s), More tags to be added, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Platonic Relationships, Possible Character Death, Punk, Survival, Survival Games, klance, romantic relationships, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzlenator/pseuds/razzlenator
Summary: This is the 75th annual Hunger Games, also known as the Quarter Quell. The year where victors from previous years fight to declare the all star victor, until the next Quarter Quell. Lance from the 12th district is shocked when one of his old mentors are chosen to be one of the tributes for this year. He volunteers thinking that, that is what any brave selfless teen would do for a friend. He soon comes to realize the situation he had gotten himself into fully regretting his decision. But once he meets new people along the way and forms new bonds that could help him get through this treacherous journey; he starts to think his situation could be worse.





	It's Just You and Me, and Our Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Cass and this is really my first fic and well I think it will go OK. If you have suggestions or you see something I can correct it just anything comment or message me! Any way enjoy my first fic and always love voltron my first VLD fanfic. Also the point of view is weird I know, it switches but like I couldn't decide on a point of view, I know that sounds like story suicide but if it gets to confusing let me know and I will choose a P.O.V.

This was it. This was the day to find out if he would be reaped for the 3rd Quarter Quell. Every 25 years there is a Quarter Quell. 24 victors from previous years are chosen to fight once again to choose the champion, the ultimate victor. I was lucky enough to win at the age of 14. Lets just hope I don't get picked this year or for a very long time. 

Lance sighs as he walks next to his brothers down the old sidewalk to the reaping. He knows that they shouldn't feel nervous since none of them have ever been picked for the games, except for him; but they are. I mean who wouldn't be I'm their brother and we are all really close. I'm the one who should feel nervous, but surprisingly I feel calm. There are a few other guys from district 12 that have won before, so maybe it won't be me. If I've been put in the games before and won, I can do it again. At least I think, but then again most if not all of the tributes are past victors. In all honesty don't pay attention to the victors so I wouldn't know if these tributes are actual victors. The quiet mumble from the crowd ahead started to get louder and more clear as they walked on. He looks at the remaining path and up to the large crowd of unenthusiastic citizens of district 12. Most of them wouldn't be here if it weren't mandatory, but the capital requires they come and watch the chosen victors be sent off once more. If anything this more pissed Lance off then scared him. I guess it showed as his younger brother Benji nudged him in the side. "You sure you're OK? I mean I guess not but its like steam is pouring off you." "Yeah Yeah I'm fine. I guess, but Benji you know how I feel about this. So lets get off this subject and onto one about what you're gonna do if I get chosen (again)." Benji gasps and turns to look at me. But I ignore his shocked and expecting stare. Once again I sigh. This really sucks If I do get chosen again but its just what it is. "Look Benji I-I just if I get chosen you promise to look after everyone?" "What about Daniel though? Huh he's older and smarter and better than me! I can't take care of our sisters and mom!" Benji almost yells. Lance stops in his tracks and places a hand on Benji's shoulder to turn him around. "You know very well that Daniel will be going to work in the mines with dad. You are to help out OK?" "Why are you are you even talking like this? As if you know that you will get called? Huh . Do you even care for us? Do-". Suddenly Daniel is holding Benji's shoulder firmly. "Do as you're told, and care for the family." Lance is surprised when Daniel looks me him in the eye and says "Stop being so negative you are scaring Benji. Now.." he lets go of both of them and leads them back to the path. "Lets get this sh!+ show over with." \----- The video dies down as a woman with purple skin and white dyed hair makes her way to the stage. Her red cheeks go up when she smiles dangerously as she makes her final movement to the middle of the set up stage. 


End file.
